1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus and more particularly the present invention is directed to an exercise apparatus that will exercise at least four groups of muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices exist for exercising various parts of the body for commercial and home use. Some of the prior art devices are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,741, to Robert Fan.
This exercise apparatus simulates horse riding type and rowing type exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,013 to W. R. Dofel.
This exercise devise provides a mechanical resistance assembly which employs a resistance strap which is stretched by use of a pulley system pulled by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,450 to Steams.
This exercise machine provides for abdominal exercising. This machine also allows a chest pod to rotate, which is resisted by either a viscous fluid resistance, or stacked weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,287 to Brewer.
This exercise apparatus employs a resistance that is experienced by a person exerting a force to pull or push the body engaging members. The resistance can be varied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,976 to Isac Berger.
This apparatus utilizes a footrest tied into springs. Each limb can be independently exercised.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,144 to Gibson.
This devise is potable which performs upper and lower body exercises and also having a freestanding frame for storage.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus to exercise four groups of muscles.
It is another object of the present invention to exercise the maximus gluteus muscle in addition to three leg muscles.
It is yet another object of the present invention that can be efficiently and economically manufactured.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention there is provided an exercise apparatus that has a rectangular seat, which is attached on the bottom to a main hollow rectangular member. The main hollow rectangular member has two members attached to the main hollow rectangular member and extending backward at an angle of approximately 45 degrees. A footrest member extending forward from the seat is adjustable to account for the different lengths of exerciser""s legs. The footrest member has a footrest that is pivoted and is also adjustable. A backrest has at the top an adjustable headrest. Attached to the backrest is a semi-circular member that rides in a track extending backward from the main hollow rectangular member. The semi-circular member contains an adjustable elastomeric band. The tensioning mechanism is controlled by a cable through pulleys. When the exerciser pushes back on the backrest, with the feet pushing against the footrest, the backrest will roll in a track and the exerciser""s back will rotate, the exerciser""s rear will lift off of the seat and simultaneously the tensioning will increase the tension force required to push backwards. The exerciser then relaxes the push backward and the semi-circular member will roll forward, the exerciser""s rear will then engage the seat with the tensioning force decreasing. This movement is repeated until a complete workout is obtained in the previously mentioned four muscle groups.